Runaway Spirit
by SecretJulia123
Summary: Rose and Lissa return to St. Vlad's to find a fellow spirit user after years of living in Russia. Drama unfolds between Adrian's guardian and Rose and the Court and the Strigoi. See just about every character in the books in this story!
1. Prologue

_This just kind of explains things a bit before the story actually starts. This is my adaptation to the entire series. _

Prologue:

Rose turned nineteen the day she killed her thirty-first Strigoi. She just didn't have enough room for tattoos on the back of her neck. And that was tacky anyhow. So all she had was her promise mark and two stars that meant she was in two great and action-packed battles where she had totally kicked ass.

One of those took place in Russia where she met Sydney, the Alchemist. She was just eighteen then and that was where she had killed about twenty of those blood-sucking crazy vamps.

Lissa was content with hanging out in Moscow where they learned Russian from the Guardians there. They visited small towns in the middle of nowhere. They were a great team, shadow-kissed dhampir and spirit Moroi.

They knew just about everything about being spirit-bound and a spirit-wielder and were always searching for other users that they could help.

Lissa was okay at making spirit charms. Oksana, another spirit-user, was teaching her how to make them and gave Rose plenty of charms to hold of the bad side effects. Mark, her bonded, also taught Rose how to control all the freaky ghosts that tend to stalk her and sometimes help her kill Strigoi.

It was Sydney that found out where another spirit-user was. Lissa, sitting on a couch in Oksana's house, nearly fell off and choked when she heard Adrian Ivashkov's name. And so, they headed back to the dreaded Court with zero smiles.

Rose was wary because she knew what kind of guy Adrian was. He would cause trouble and she knew it. On the up side, Rose also knew that he had a totally _hot _Guardian.

She knew that because Oksana knew Dimitri's family.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The novices of St. Vladimir were going through trials the day that me and Lissa arrived there. There was a huge group of Russian Guardians and their Moroi. Adrian and Dimitri were supposed to be there because Adrian had followed his great-aunt Queen Tatiana for the trails.

I wasn't sure I wanted to know why Tatiana had decided to come when I realized that she had made it a tradition or something the year Lissa and I were supposed to graduate from St. Vlad's. Instead, we graduated in Moscow.

On my nineteenth birthday, I had received my special tattoo on my shoulder. It meant that I had killed a ton of Strigoi and that my cup of awesomeness was full.

The _zhestokaya zvezda _was always placed where the Guardian chose. It was much more fantastic and more beautiful than the battle mark, which was also a star, so it was hardly ever on the neck. The Russian words translated into 'fierce star' in English.

There were few Guardians that ever received the mark and not even my own mother had one, which was pretty awesome.

I drove through the gates to the Academy. Lissa and I pretended to be relatives coming for the graduation. She had to use a little bit of compulsion, but other than that it was easy getting in. I thought maybe they should have better security, but shrugged it off.

We were wearing charms that Oksana had helped Lissa make before we left that made us look different. I was a tall redhead with hazel eyes and Lissa was a wiry brunette with freckles and light brown eyes.

Neither of us were that great looking with the charm, so we wouldn't really be spotted. My _zhestokaya zvezda _still showed through because the ink was a mix of spirit-user's blood and the golden ink that Alchemist's used. It was Sydney's idea and now I kind of blamed her.

Fortunately, I was wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt that covered it up. I could sense the unease coming off Lissa in waves. She needed a deep breath and she could only think of one place to go.

"Please-Rose." I looked at her and shook my head. She wanted to go to the church attic where she usually went, but that wasn't happening. There were too many people around and I trusted none of them.

"You'll be fine, Liss, I'm right here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." She seemed reassured by my words and took a deep breath before we continued. "Plus, Adrian could be seriously screwed up. We have to help him, right?"

Flashbacks pounded into Lissa. Blood on the floor, staining her dress in the bathroom stall, and then me running in to help her. I was keeping our new Headmaster from coming in all while making sure Lissa was okay.

I snapped her back by jerking her by the arm. She turned at me, glaring. "What?"

"Look," I nodded to the approaching people. It was Queen Tatiana, Adrian, Dimitri, and the Royal Pain's Guardians. "Ohmigod, should we bow?"

Lissa said nothing and ignored me, focusing on Adrian. She and Oksana had been working on mind communication. So far, Lissa could only do it with other spirit-users, but it took up a lot of energy and was usually never useful.

She sighed and leaned back, wiping her forehead. They had passed us and I leaned down like I was going to curtsy at their backs.

We people-watched for a while. I noticed a couple of other novices that I used to train with. There were Mason and Eddie. "Wow. They got assigned _here_." I snorted. Lissa, sitting next to me on the bench suddenly piped up.

"Whoa, look, there's _Christian Ozera_. Why of all people would he be here? It's not like anyone liked him."

I laughed, "Well, we're here, aren't we?" He seemed to be with his aunt, Tasha Ozera, who had a nasty scar on the side of her face. She was still beautiful to me because she had gotten it defending herself against Christian's Strigoi-turned parents.

We snorted while trying to hold in out giggles when we saw Aaron, Lissa's ex-boyfriend, with some little girl that resembled a doll. He was our age, but she looked a lot younger. And annoying. I could see myself punching her someday.

Then, of all people to have returned for trails, there was Jesse Zeklos and Ralf Sarcozy, two of the hottest guys that had been at St. Vlad's when we had gone there. Lissa and I chatted over the funny stories about our experiences when I realized something.

We actually had some good times, before the end. I grew wistful thinking about it until Lissa tugged at my sleeve and we started walking again. After some boring announcements made by Tatiana, the trials finally started.

Sadly, half-way through, our charms started to wear off. People kept glancing at us, as if they were seeing someone, and then a shadowy figure over her. I looked at Lissa in alarm.

"How long are these things supposed to last?"

"All day!" cried Lissa, standing and blocking the view of a nearby person, who started to yell. I glared at them and they stopped, then I ushered Lissa out of the stadiums.

"Right when things were getting interesting…" I grumbled. I saw Aaron and his girlfriend making out near the Moroi building and snorted. Lissa looked over and rolled her eyes, actually not bothered by it. "Get a room!" I yelled and then we laughed and started running.

"You're _crazy, _Rose!"

I just smiled. We stopped near the novice building, Lissa catching her breath. I ripped off the stupid ring that the charm was in. "Can you do anything with this?"

She sighed. "Nothing that would really keep us undercover. Maybe some rearranging of our faces? Disproportionate bodies?"

Shrugging, I contemplated. We couldn't risk anyone spotting us. We weren't exactly allowed in St. Vlad's, disguised or not. Lissa could always use compulsion, but I didn't like her doing that a lot. "Better than nothing," I decided and handed her the ring.

I kept watch while she worked her magic, then slipped the ring back on when she was done. We weren't going back to watch the trails, so we ended up just taking a stroll around the grounds, trying to see if anything had changed much.

A few other students were milling around and a couple Guardians. We shielded our faces as much as possible and tried not to look anyone in the eye while staying mostly in the shadows. Trails ended and everyone started to file into the cafeteria.

It was amazing how it could always be transformed into a fabulous dining room fit for royalty, but there was no way we could go in there and not be recognized. That kind of sucked, too, because I had planned on going in and sitting near Adrian and start up a conversation.

Then Lissa said something, "You go and I'll stay. I'm sure I can whip up a good charm for one person."

"No way." I couldn't leave her unprotected.

"C'mon, Rose," Lissa demanded, "I can go up to the church attic and stay there until you come get me. I won't move or anything. You can even take me up there!"

Sighing, I knew she was right. She needed me to find out some more information and truthfully, I thought she would be safe up in the attic. She could always go into the café and use her compulsion, but I didn't want her using it and I wouldn't be able to force her.

"Alright, but it better be good." I commanded and led her to the church. I had never attended regularly and knew that the next day, all the novices would become Guardians and get their promise marks.

She did make a pretty good charm and I resembled the ginger from before. She collapsed on the windowsill, light filtering through the colorful windows. Her fair blonde hair was long and tangled and her green eyes were tired, but she was still beautiful.

I nodded at her and left, shutting the door behind me before following the lines of people. Sadly, the Guardians and novices sat at a long table and the Moroi sat at another one. I frowned and went over to the dhampir side.

Of course Queen Tatiana had to make an entrance.

I sat near Dimitri, who was talking to Alberta. I had always liked Alberta a lot and knew she was pretty kickass. We were surrounded by gawking novices that made _ooh_ing noises when Janine Hathaway decided to sit in the empty seat next to me.

I tensed up all over and twisted the ring on my finger.

_Please let Lissa be a better charm-maker than I think! _I prayed, hoping that the woman that gave birth to me wouldn't be able to see through it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Lissa POV:

I sat on the window, gazing out at the landscape, reliving the memories. Rose and I had once been treated like queens here. We were perfect and everyone loved us. I wondered how Rose was doing, getting information out of Adrian.

She always looked out for me. She had gotten me out of this place when I used to cut myself, when spirit had taken over. Rose was the one that sucked up all the darkness and saved me.

The sun would be coming out in a couple hours. I wondered what it would have been like to have been here, at St. Vlad's, when Rose got her promise mark and her battle mark or maybe her fierce star.

Instead, they had been in the most beautiful church in Moscow. The ceilings were painted all different colors- gold, red, green, blue and so many others. The floors were stone and the pews made of the finest wood. Rose sat up near the alter as the tattoo artist marked her neck.

She hadn't even flinched, I recalled. She was the toughest dhampir I knew.

I jumped suddenly when the door opened slowly. It creaked ominously and I quickly dove behind a huge stack of boxes. Dust coated everything and hovered near my nose, making me want to sneeze.

The person walked toward the glass, the floor complaining and groaning under his weight. Christian Ozera! I leaned further into the boxes, wishing I had listened to Rose and we had just continued to walk the grounds.

I was going to just have to wait it out. Settling into a more comfortable position, I watched Christian for a while. He was very stoic, with a lean frame that most Moroi men had, and I knew he had magnificent icy blue eyes.

Suddenly, I inhaled dust and sneezed loudly. Christian spun around and I leaped up, searching for something to fend myself with. There was no telling what Christian could do with that fire of his.

I knew the stories about him and Tasha learning how to defend themselves with their element. Not that I held it against them; I thought it was a fantastic idea.

His mouth fell open and he stuttered out, "L-Lissa?"

"Yes?"

Christian shut his mouth, sneezing. He recovered. "What are you doing here? Well, actually, I guess I shouldn't say that."

"Why not?"

"Did you even get an invitation?" I shook my head slowly. Christian started to explain that this year was the year that all the old students got to come back and watch the trials and all that.

"Oh!" I cried, searching for an excuse. "_That _invite! Of course I got that!"

"Did Rose?"

I faltered. "Um… she couldn't… come."

"Right," Christian mumbled, eyeing her strangely. She felt kind of uncomfortable, searching for something to say. Unfortunately, she didn't have to think of anything. The door burst open again, two Guardians grabbing them before they could even do a thing.

Rose POV:

Dinner was really good. It was some fish or something and tasted a million times better than what they used to serve in this cafeteria. Dimitri was very quiet and only spoke when someone asked him a question.

I, surprisingly, spoke even less. I was observing and trying not to let my mom recognize me. That would really suck. My voice couldn't be changed by any of Lissa's charms. Not only was my mother near me, but so were Mason and Eddie.

They laughed and joked and made me remember the good times. I shook my head and focused on Dimitri.

"So… have you worked at the academy long?" He glanced up at me.

His eyes were darker brown than my own and nearly black. They were very disconcerting and made me a little nervous because they were so deep I felt like it was possible that I could fall inside of them. Not only that, but he was very tall and muscular and lean.

Dimitri wore a standard Guardian uniform just like all the others. I had changed into mine after Lissa fashioned me the ring. The novices were just wearing nice clothes for now.

"A couple years," He said before cutting into his mystery, yet really delicious, fish. I nodded, already figuring that out.

"And your Adrian Ivashkov's Guardian?"

"Yes,"

Janine Hathaway decided to cut in. "And who's Guardian are you…?"

I blanked for a minute. I hadn't really thought that part through, which maybe wasn't the best idea, but I said the first name that came to mind. "Ibrahim Mazur." I actually didn't know the guy personally, but I knew my mom had been intimate with him, so I kinda thought he was my dad.

She looked sharply at me. "And what kind of man is he?"

Shrugging, I took a bite of my fishy. "The knee cap-breaking kind I suppose. Actually, he kind of reminds me of a pirate mobster." I said it cheerfully, hoping to throw her off. She sighed and shook her head, as if thinking deeply about something. "Should I tell him you said 'hello?'"

"No, of course not!"

"Well, alright, then," I mumbled, turning to Mason and Eddie. "What about you two? Did you go to St. Vladimir?"

"Yes, ma'am." Mason said. "Born and bred here. We graduated only a year ago with the most sarcastic Guardians you could ever imagine."

"Not true!" said a novice a couple of plates away. Mason ignored him and turned back to studying me.

"Actually, you look like someone that used to go to St. Vlad's. Rose Hathaway." Mason said almost absently, scratching his chin. Panic overtook me. Was the disguise not working? If he could see through it, then there was no doubt in my mind that so could my mother!

"And who would that be?" I murmured, trying to stay calm. I could deal with this. Just come up with some stupid joke and make everyone forget about it…

Mom looked away quickly when someone from down the table said loudly. "Hathaway? She is one crazy dhampir! Five of us couldn't beat one of her!" I instantly recognized him as one of the Russian Guardians visiting that I had gone to school with in Moscow.

"What? She's alive?" Mason wondered, eyes wide. "Hot damn…"

He laughed, light-colored eyes humorous. "Of course! She's Vasilisa's Guardian. She just got her fierce star a couple months ago."

Janine's mouth dropped open.

Suddenly, before she could answer, the doors to the café were slammed open. Three Guardians stormed through dragging Christian Ozera and Lissa.

Dread washed through me when I recognized her. She searched the tables for me, found me, and pleaded with her eyes.

"Oh, my God." gasped half of the people I was supposed to graduate with. "That's Lissa Dragomir!"

My mom glanced up sharply, searching the room. Queen Tatiana rose from her seat, seeming awed. "It can't be… I haven't seen you in over four years, child!"

Lissa gulped, but curtseyed to the Queen. "Your Majesty,"

Anger was starting to simmer through my veins. She shouldn't be up there. I needed to be up there. I twisted the ring on my finger, contemplating. Risk discovery and not be able to save Lissa or wait and bide my time?

Headmistress Kirova stood next to Tatiana. "Why are you here, Princess Vasilisa?"

"Um…" Lissa glanced around. "Food?"

"Is Rosemarie with you? I know you two are thick as thieves." Kirova patronized her and Mason and Eddie met each other's gaze.

"No," Lissa said, gaining some courage.

"Well, where is she?"

I could see her struggling for a suitable lie. I was about to stand when she burst out, "Rose is dead."

"What?" Tatiana exclaimed, not looking too sad about my 'death'.

"Yes, ma'am,"

Tatiana said, pointing a finger at Lissa. "Don't lie to me! Tell me where Rosemarie is so I can punish her thoroughly!"

My mouth dropped open. Punish me? I was an adult. I finished my schooling. I didn't kidnap Lissa and I'm a fucking fierce star!

"She's in Heaven," Lissa stated matter-of-factly.

Christian was staring at her like she was crazy, just like everyone else in the room. I sighed, figuring I should really stand up now and say something.

"Princess, perhaps you should just tell us where Rosemarie is." Kirova insisted with a dull look.

Lissa turned and gazed at all the Guardians and novices. "I'm not seeing her anywhere. Are you?"

"Don't play dumb!" I yanked off the ring, but no one seemed to notice me. How rude! Queen Tatiana continued, "Tell us where Rosemarie is-"

"Excuse me," I said and everyone fell silent as she looked at me. "But that's Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway."


	4. Author's Note: Quotes

Author's Note:

I've decided to incorporate some real Vampire Academy quotes into my story. Either PM me or write your favorite VA quotes as a review. I'll try to put in as many as I can.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Don't you hate it when people act like you're a total threat to everyone's safety and you end up dragged away from some really good food and end up in an office that really looks like a torture chamber? Well, okay, it really did look like an office. And if looked scarily like Kirova's office when she sat at her desk a couple minutes later, Lissa to my right and Christian Ozera to my left.

And it was so not a fun wait.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, glaring at Christian, then Lissa just so I could let her know I didn't approve of her new friend. She just shrugged and turned away.

"What does it look like? I'm a stowaway."

Not believing a word, I growled, "Do you want me to give you a concussion?"

He shrugged like it didn't matter.

I turned to Lissa and whispered in her ear, "You're not, like, into him, are you?"

_No, of course not. _She tried to sound outraged. Christian was looking at us now, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Good. Because if you're going to go after a guy, steal Aaron back." I said it loud enough for Christian to hear and Lissa's anger burned through the bond.

"That girl would rip my eyes out."

"Mia," Christian supplied and I narrowed my eyes at him and he leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily.

"We can take her." I decided. "Plus, he needs someone that doesn't shop at Gap Kids."

By then, the old hag had walked in, looking exactly like I remembered, sharp-nosed and gray-haired. She was tall and slim, like most Moroi, and had always reminded me of a vulture.

Kirova sat in her chair, looking totally perplexed. Behind us, Dimitri and my mom stood straight against the wall, also confused.

"I… honestly don't really know what to say." She blinked, looking at us all as if to see if we were really there.

"Well," I said, "You could figure out why _he _is here."

Christian tried to look upset by my words. "I was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time."

I rolled my eyes, glancing at Lissa. She shrugged, but her feelings were of anxiety. Would someone find out about her hiding spot? Why had Christian had to come and find her there? My mouth dropped open in a gasp and everyone looked at me suddenly. I tried to turn my surprise into a sneeze.

"And you two… I haven't heard anything about you in nearly four years." Kirova sighed. She was a really good sigher, too.

"Well, when you've got the last Dragomir princess in an academy, people will pretty much do anything you want."

Kirova raised an eyebrow. "Pardon? You _graduated_?"

Outraged, I leaned forward in my chair as well. "Why is that so surprising? I am a great guardian!"

Lissa nodded. "She really is. Like, she got her-"

"How did you become her guardian? Are you sanctioned?" Kirova crossed her arms over her chest, glancing at the guardians behind us.

"Like Lissa was saying-"

Kirova interrupted again. "And anyway, you weren't invited here. You didn't graduate here. You didn't get your promise mark here."

"I know, I got it in Russia."

They were all silent for a while. "That still doesn't answer my question."

"Well, if you would stop interrupting me, I would be able to answer." Kirova looked very annoyed with me and I honestly didn't blame her, but she was getting on my nerves. "I have my fierce star. I was able to become Lissa's sanctioned guardian that way."

"Her only guardian?" My mom asked and I felt myself flush with even more annoyance.

Lissa's dread became apparent to the others. Tears filled her eyes as she twisted the cross around her neck and swallowed loudly. "He died."

There was no sound at all for a long time. "I'll have to verify that you really have your fierce star." I stood, slipped out of my jacket and unbuttoned my shirt beneath. I pushed the sleeve off my shoulder and showed them all the star.

"That enough for you?"

"No. Queen Tatiana wants Princess Vasilisa to stay here until she and her nephew depart. Then she invited her to Court." Lissa and I looked at each other. I was thinking something like: _Wow. I love it when a plan comes together. _Lissa, on the other hand, had her mind focused on other things like: _Court? I have to go back after everything that's happened? _

She's right. Vlad's Academy was ruining her life. And even now when she's got some control and knowledge over her powers, it still scares her.

"We'll think about it." I tell her and Kirova looks at me suddenly, eyes widening.

Dimitri says, "They have a bond."

Lissa swallows even louder. "We should go, Rose." She wants to make a difference. She has to represent her family now, the same way Andre used to. But she isn't Andre.

But I'm not going to stop her, no matter how much I yell and scream and tell her it's the worst idea I have ever heard her think of. However, Adrian will be there and we need to get to him and explain things, teach him and learn from him. Or, at least, Lissa will have to and I'll have to deal with the shit of running away.

And my mom. She looks pissed. She'll be going back to the family she protects and I'll follow Lissa wherever she goes.

"Okay," I sigh as good as Kirova.

We're lead to the guest area. My mom walks beside me and says, "So, you met your father."

"Wait a minute." I say, startled. "Oh God. I'm Zmey's daughter. Zmey Junior. Zmeyette, even."

"What?"

"Nothing,"

Janine said, "You two have a lot in common."

"Are you kidding? He's arrogant, sarcastic, likes to intimidate people-oh." Okay. Maybe she had a point. We didn't talk much after that, although I think she might have been a little amused.

"What you did was stupid."

I glared at her. "You don't understand, okay?"

"Maybe not, but I would if you told me."

Oh, now you want to talk? After all those years when you just dumped me at St. Vladimir's and left and went on being a stupid guardian and never visited? I just snorted and moved a couple steps away from her.

Dimitri and my mom left us in our adjoined rooms where we brainstormed on what we were going to do tomorrow when we left. After that, we watched TV until boredom finally set in and we found ourselves falling into a black and bleak sleep.


End file.
